Issue 53
Issue 53 is the fifty-third issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and the fifth part of Volume 9: Here We Remain. It was originally published on October 8, 2008. Plot Synopsis Rick is relieved to be reunited with Glenn and Maggie. He gives Maggie the bad news regarding the deaths of her father and brother, and she breaks down into tears. Glenn invites them to come back to Hershel's farm with them. Andrea spots Glenn and Maggie returning and is overjoyed to see Rick, Carl and Michonne following behind them. Dale offers Rick his condolences while Carl asks about Sophia. He finds her sitting in a room and tells her that it's okay to be sad, as they both "have dead moms now". Confused, Sophia informs Carl that her mother is crying in the next room. Carl tells her that Maggie is not her mom, but Sophia insists that she is. Carl cautiously asks if Sophia remembers him. She hugs him and tells him that she does and that he's her favorite person in the world, confusing Carl even more. Later that night, as Rick is tucking Carl in, he tells Rick about Sophia's delusions, and Rick tells him people have different ways of dealing with death and that he should let her deal with it her way. Carl thinks this is stupid, but Rick reprimands him and tells him to be nice to Sophia, as she has enough on her mind. Carl asks if they're going to stay on the farm, and Rick confirms that they will, at least for a little while. Rick goes out to the porch to chat with Dale. Rick asks him about the farm and if it's safe. Dale thinks that it is, as they only get a few roamers a day. Dale thinks they can make a life on the farm, as it's not a desirable location for any group to conquer. Dale says that it's not the dead he's afraid of anymore. Rick starts to despair, thinking they would all be alive if they had just gone with Dale. Dale tells him to stop blaming himself, as there is no way he could have known. He tries boost Rick's confidence, telling him that everyone that's still alive is alive because of Rick. Rick thanks him for the sentiment. Dale offers to talk to Rick about losing his wife, as Dale knows what it's like. Rick politely declines however. Dale asks him if he thinks they should stay on the farm, but Rick tells him that he's through making decisions, and will follow Dale's lead from now on. He goes to the car to take his phone when he hears Michonne talking to herself. When he confronts her about it, she reveals to Rick that she's been "talking" to her dead boyfriend. Rick shows Michonne his phone, and explains that every time he picks up the phone's receiver, he talks to Lori. Rick and Michonne agree to keep each other's "craziness" a secret. The next morning, the survivors are woken by a gunshot. Outside, Andrea points her rifle at three new arrivals: Abraham Ford, Rosita Espinosa, and Eugene Porter. She orders them to put the guns down. Abraham complies. explaining that they are just looking for supplies. Rick arrives outside and points a gun at Abraham as well. A small group of zombies attack, and Abraham dispatches them all with his knife. Andrea orders Abraham to put all of his weapons down. Abraham tells her that shooting him wouldn't be smart since they have a stationary camp. Andrea wants to know who they are and what they want. Eugene explains that, by firing her gun, Andrea is attracting more and more zombies in the area. Eugene asks if the survivors ever experienced a herd. Rick tries to alleviate the situation, and asks why Abraham's group is here. Abraham explains that they are on a mission to Washington, D.C. and were scavenging for supplies. Eugene mentions that he was in contact with Washington officials in the early days of the zombie disaster. He reveals himself to be a scientist and he claims that he knows exactly what caused the creation of the zombie plague. Credits *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Glenn *Andrea *Ben *Billy *Sophia *Dale *Maggie Greene *Michonne Hawthorne *Abraham Ford *Rosita Espinosa *Eugene Porter Deaths *None Trivia *First appearance of Abraham Ford. *First appearance of Rosita Espinosa. *First appearance of Eugene Porter. External Links *The Walking Dead #53 Review, Ain't It Cool News, Ambush Bug, (October 8, 2008). *The Walking Dead #53 Review Big changes for Robert Kirkman's zombie epic, IGN, Dan Phillips, (October 8, 2008). Category:Walking Dead Issues Category:Media and Merchandise